Saviors Graces
by Fiyashadow
Summary: A young bosmer lives in seclusion until a dragon destroys her life, but out of the ashes a new one is born (rated M for freedom and maybe future lemon? prolly not)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

White misty breath flowed out of Elewyn and into the frigid air. Her Ebony bow twisted sideways with a matching arrow already nocked. The blasted dragon had come and sacked her cabin near Dawnstar, all with an ear-splitting roar and a long draught of fire. What could one wood elf with a bow do? She didn't know, nor did she care. She invested years of uneasy trade with the mining town to create her home and everything she owned. With everything burnt to unsalvageable rubble, she barely cared if she got eaten. She didn't have anyone she loved in Skyrim. Her whole family was executed back in Valenwood for the pair's legendary murder string of corrupt officials. As Valenwood got purer, Elewyn's parents got darker. They moved from corrupt officials to petty criminals. When they killed their first innocent person they returned home bloodied, forgetting their daughter was home in their bloodlust. Elewyn's mind was burned in that moment, her parents covered in blood and _laughing_. They were hauled away in chains that night along with Elewyn's aunt, uncle, two brothers, and her grandmother. Her mother did have one saving grace though. She broke her only lock pick on Elewyn's manacles. The chop of the axe upon her family's neck resonates through Elewyn's mind some mornings.

The young bosmer rushed up the hill to the burial site where the dragon was rumored to be staying. She lied on her stomach and crawl up to the crest of the hill. The sight made her heart stop. The scaled beast was snoozing in the hallow of the burial basin. The monster's snoring sounded like distant thunder yet no quieter for it. The rumbling went along with Elewyn's trembling. She slowed her breathing and nocked her arrow again. _I must be madder than __Sheogorath, _she thought dimly. She prayed to any Divine to help her and pulled back. She exhaled slowly and was about to send the black arrow into the dragon's face when she saw its eye open. It stretched cat-like, arching its back with its big claws in front of it. Elewyn blanched and repositioned her shot. Another exhale, another pull. This time the dragon was tasting the air when she built up enough courage. The release couldn't have gone smoother. The dragon just slid its wings out in preparation for launch when it got pierced. A deafening roar made Elewyn's very soul want to run for cover, but she started it and she was going to finish it. She was already releasing another arrow when the Dragon managed to take in the situation. The second on hit the dragon's snout. Another bout of roaring, this time shorter as the creature looked for its assailant. Elewyn was terrified, even more so when it found her crouching, partially hidden by a tree. Elewyn heard a great sucking of air and only put two and two together at the last second. She dived behind the tree as the great roar of fire burned against the ancient trunk. Elewyn pulled arrow and rolled the other way she came when the inferno ended, nocking it all the while as only a master could do. She fired the dark shaft into the dragons face. A choked squeal alerted her to the arrows fleshy mark in the mouth. Elewyn was running for the cover of a nearby fallen log when a large gust blew her off her feet, her face getting a disgusting mix of dirt and snow. She got up and spit. Then she did the very unfortunate act of looking back to see the dragon.

As Elewyn looked back she only had time to make one coherent thought, "_aww crap." _ The dragon continued its cat-like manner by pouncing on her. As dragons are smart beings, not just dumb lizard that can fly, it spread its claws to pin her down. Its one large eye looked her in the eyes with cruel humor. It looked at her with what could only be a dragon smile. Elewyn struggled uselessly against the bronze-beast's strength. Then the elf really got scared when the dragon spoke, "Bosmer, why have you shot me? You have no armor of the dragon-hunters the Blades." It took a moment for Elewyn to form a sentence, "You burned everything I owned down to nothing. Thus I aim to kill you, dragon."

"By yourself and a stick-thrower." Its wasn't a question

"Yes," Elewyn closed her eyes, "Make it quick, foe."

"Good-bye wood elf."

The dragon roared in the face of his foe as he opened his jaws. Elewyn closed her eyes and waited for the end, but just then she heard a different kind of roar, "JOOR ZAH FRUL!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This took forever. I didn't really have a writing feeling since the first chapter. But I got some inspiration. So without Further ado….**

The thunderous roar rang in Elewyn's ears. A blue tinted air exploded onto the dragon with a certain force to make it stagger. Which into caused Elewyn to scream out as the monstrous lizards talons cut into her arms. The dragon lifted off, and glided towards a clearing in the trees. Elewyn's eyesight hovered between red and darkness as the puncture marks in hers bled heavily. Her attempts to sit up were curbed by her head. Trees swayed intensely as her head spun.

Through the morning mist, she could see little. Brief searing blasts accompanied by a roar were the few things Elewyn could see. That and a matching blue roar which sounded like… a man. " JOOR ZAH FRUL!" Elewyn wondered, "_What is happening…" _A teeth-shattering roar along with a small one rang out. "Spare me mortal. I shall grant you one request in return."

"What is your name?" The second voice demanded.

"Anything but that. I'd rather die." The ancient voice grated.

"Fine. Tell me a secret that has been lost to time. Tell me how to turn back the dead. I've seen enough of your Draugr to know you can."

"I can tell you, but be warned. You might find the results most displeasing." The ancient voice became somewhat smug. A brief pause. "Ofan Laas Kopraan. These words shall achieve your goal. Just remember that I have warned you of what you plan."

"_The fuck is going on?_" Elewyn wondered silently. A moment passed and the dragon flew away with half a wing shredded and hot red blood falling and burning. A local cabbage vendor screamed after a huge red droplet fell and scalded him. The cried resonated through the young bosmers mind and she black out from the pain in her arms.

"H-hey! You alright?"

Elewyn's eyes opened to a rather strange sight. A young Nordic man hovered above her. His longer than normal brown hair stuck to his white face. His cheek had a painful looking gash on it. His blue eyes pierced Elewyn's making her self-conscious. She sat up quickly. Too quickly in fact that she promptly fell back on the bed. When she awoke hours later. She took inventory of everything. A large cabin. Normally built with a fire blazing in the fire pit. Food on the table half eaten, which means there was someone here a moment ago. Elewyn looked down at her arms and groaned out loudly. Seeing them encased in bloody bandages reminded her of the pain, which caused the pain to return. The door opened with a howling blast of frigid air. A hooded figure walked in and shoved the door closed. The figure pulled of his cloak and the nord from earlier was revealed. He talked aloud to Elewyn, "I'm sorry from the bandages but my Restoration sucks. I would probably do more harm than good. "

"Its fine… Where are my weapons?" Elewyn's eyes scanned the cabin.

"Inside a tree. Welcome to my home. I am called Vrael. Though most know me as Dragonborn."


End file.
